


You Look Familiar

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Familiar Castiel, M/M, Magic, Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Witch Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean really didn’t like bullies, and these dogs were clearly bullies. He sat down his bag, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and made a fist. He sent out a power charge that blew the dogs somewhere else. He didn’t much care where.He walked up to the cat, who laid on its side, panting heavily. It was bleeding from more places than Dean could see. He signed heavily.Then he sneezed. “Son of a bitch!”Why did it have to be a cat?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> Written for my friend TobyThewise, and I hope she likes it!

Dean was strolling down the street, whistling  _ Whole Lotta Love.  _ He had just come from the apothecary, and had a bag filled with ingredients for the latest potions he was working on. Being a witch had its perks, and making potions to sell to the public was definitely one of them. He made enough to afford his apartment, food and all the booze he could drink. He was a witch of simple needs. 

He didn’t belong to any coven. He thought they were just groups of dickbags, frankly. He wasn’t a joiner anyway. And he was proud of the fact that he didn’t have a familiar. He didn’t need any animal/human to help him, he was doing just fine on his own, thank you very much.

He was almost home, when he heard the snarl. It was coming from the alley that ran along the side of his apartment building. 

Then he heard a second snarl, and a cat hissing. He sniffed, and could scent that a familiar was being harassed by two others. Didn’t seem like a fair fight to him, so he turned and looked down the alley.

Three very large dogs had a large cat cornered. They were taking turns biting the cat. 

The cat was about the size of a large bobcat, but it had messy dark fur that stuck out at all angles. It’s eyes were a piercing blue. 

But they dogs had a clear advantage. The cat appeared to be sick or something, and the dogs were tearing into it. 

Dean really didn’t like bullies, and these dogs were clearly bullies. He sat down his bag, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and made a fist. He sent out a power charge that blew the dogs somewhere else. He didn’t much care where.

He walked up to the cat, who laid on its side, panting heavily. It was bleeding from more places than Dean could see. He signed heavily.

Then he sneezed. “Son of a bitch!”

Why did it have to be a cat? He couldn’t just walk away, he had to help it or it would die here in the alley. He sneezed again, sighed again, and squatted down next to the cat.

“Okay, look. I only want to help, okay, so don’t bite me. I get that you’re in pain, but don’t bite me! I’m gonna pick you up.”

The cat blinked. Dean took that as an agreement, so he slid his arms under the cat and stood up. The cat was heavier than he looked, but Dean could carry him easily.

He walked back out of the alley, bent his knees to pick up his bag and then went into the apartment building, just praying his landlady didn’t see him. He was on a ‘no pets’ lease.

The way was clear, so he walked up the stairs to the second floor and to his door.

He hadn’t really thought this through that well. His keys were in his pocket and he had an injured cat in his arms. 

“Look, I’m gonna have to lay you down to get the door open, okay? But then I’ll pick you up again and get you fixed up.”

He laid the cat down as gently as he could, sneezed again, wiped his nose on his sleeve and dug his keys out of his pocket. 

He got the door open, tossed his bag in on the floor and carefully picked the cat up. He walked to the couch and laid the cat on it, then went back and shut his door. He picked up the bag and walked to the couch.

“Okay! Thanks for not biting me. I’m gonna fix up a potion for you, have you as good as new in no time.”

The cat just looked at him.

Dean scrubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “Uh, yeah… okay… I’ll just…”

He walked to the kitchen with the bag.

He sneezed again.

“And while I’m at it, I need to fix myself something for my allergy. Why did it have to be a cat?” 

He mixed some ingredients in a pestle and used the mortar to grind them up. Then he poured them in a bowl and added water, mixing them up well. He walked back to the couch.

“Okay! Drink this. It will help a lot. I’ll be back as soon as I,” and here he sneezed again, “I’ll be right back as soon as I take something.’

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a benadryl and washed it down with water. After thinking about it for a second, he grabbed some herbs and mixed up an allergy potion and drank it.

He walked back out and the cat was lapping at the bowl.

“Drink as much as you can, okay?”

The cat looked at him and Dean was struck again with how blue it’s eyes were.

The cat drank about half of the mixture in the bowl and then laid its head down with a sigh.

Dean sat across from the couch and watched. The cat’s wounds began to stitch together and mend. It was a slow process but after a while, the cat seemed to be completely healed. It closed its eyes and fell asleep.

“Good. That’s good. Sleep will help.”

Dean went back in the kitchen to make up his potions.

He was dancing around the counter, singing  _ When The Levee Breaks  _ when a low, growly voice said, “I made a mess on your couch.”

Dean whirled around, startled out of his wits. 

He wasn’t ready for the naked man standing there. The incredibly hot naked man. He looked the guy up and down, and grinned,

“Uh, hey! I see you’re feeling better.”

The guy frowned. “Yes, I am, thanks to you. I am very grateful.”

Dean drug his eyes up to look at the guy’s face. It was obviously the cat. Same messy dark hair sticking up like someone had been pulling on it. Same startling blue eyes.

But the guy had a chiseled jaw that was covered with just the right amount of scruff, abs for days and those hip bones! A man could cut himself on those things.

“I’m Dean, by the way. Winchester.”

The guy stared at him for a moment, then said in that growly voice, “My name is Castiel.”

“Just Castiel? No last name? Like Cher… or…?”

Castiel tilted his head. “I have no last name, but I don’t know who this  _ Cher  _ you mentioned is.”

Dean chuckled. “Doesn’t matter. Uh, you hungry? Want a shower? Maybe some clothes?”

Castiel looked down at his naked body. “I could use a shower, yes. And I understand that nudity offends some people so if you have anything you could spare, I will dress when I’m clean.”

Dean grinned. “I’m not offended by nudity, I just think you’d be more comfortable. Let me get something. The bathroom is the second door down the hall. There’s towels in there already.”

Castiel nodded and walked in the direction of the bathroom, and Dean went to find the guy some clothes. He picked out the smallest sweats he owned and an old T shirt, carried them to the bathroom and put them on the counter. Castiel was in the shower already.

Smiling, Dean went back to his potions.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel managed to startle the shit out of Dean again. 

“Fuck! Cas! Stomp your feet or something. You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“Cas?” He tilted his head in a way that Dean did  _ not _ find adorable! Well, maybe it was a little adorable...

“Well, yeah, it’s just easier to say. Quicker, you know?’

Cas looked at Dean and then smiled. It was a very feline kind of smile, but Dean really liked it.

“I like it. Cas…” He rolled the nickname around in his mouth like he was tasting it.

“Why do you wish me to stomp my feet?”

Dean grinned. “You walk kinda quietly, you know? Like a… well, like a cat. You snuck up on me twice now.”

Cas smiled again. “Well I am a cat. At least part of the time. But I will endeavor to make some sounds when I enter a room.”

“Good. That’s good.”

Dean leaned against the counter and crossed his arms.

“So, you’re an unbound familiar.”

“And you’re an unbound witch. Very unusual.” Cas walked closer to Dean.

“I could say the same for you.”

Cas sighed. “I never met a witch I felt a connection to.”

“And I never met a familiar I wanted.”

Cas took a step closer. 

Dean looked at Cas’ mouth and kicked his lips. Cas watched the tip of Dean’s tongue run over his lips. He took a step closer and was right in Dean’s personal space. 

Dean took a deep breath and looked into Cas’ eyes again.

“Cas…”

“Dean?”

“I’m going to kiss you.”

Cas smiled. “It’s about time.”

Dean reached and took Cas’ face in his hands. He pulled him closer and kissed him. He tasted like herbs and sunshine to Dean. The herbs from the potion, of course, but the sunshine was something else. Something uniquely Cas.

Cas ran his tongue over Dean’s lips and it felt sort of fuzzy, just like a cat’s tongue. Dean opened his mouth and Cas slid his tongue over Dean’s. It sent a spark of electricity down Dean’s spine.

Dean felt how hot Cas was. Physically warmer than a normal person. Cas was a cat, after all. Dean almost laughed in the middle of the kiss.

Dean had never felt anything like what he was feeling now. The power, the heat, the sheer  _ want _ was almost overwhelming. He kissed Cas harder, pulling him closer by a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and the other on his back. 

Cas came willingly, he pressed up against Dean and took possession of Dean’s mouth. 

Cas jumped up and wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist, grabbing on to his shoulders. Dean put his hands under Cas’ ass and began to walk to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

Dean laid Cas gently on the bed. Cas sat up and pulled the T shirt over his head, and Dean .  pulled the sweats off him. He stood back and looked at Cas’ body. It was even more magnificent than the first time he’s seen it.

Dean stripped. He crawled over Cas and straddled him. He kissed Cas again and let his hands roam over Cas’ chest. He tweaked a nipple and Cas groaned into his mouth.

Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and heard a rumble. Cas was purring.

Dean sucked on a nipple and Cas kept purring. 

Dean worked his mouth down, sucking marks over Cas’ belly and licking over those amazing hip bones, until he came to Cas’ hard cock. He sat back and looked at it. It was a very nice cock, uncut and standing proud.

He pulled back the foreskin and flicked his tongue over the head. Cas moaned. He sucked Cas’ cock into his mouth and Cas grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair and pulled it.

Dean ran his tongue along the shaft and tasted Cas. It was a flavor uniquely Cas’. Dean sucked up and down a few times, then released Cas’ cock and licked over his balls.

Cas let go of Dean’s hair and spread his legs, lifting them high.

Dean looked at the tight pucker and smiled. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed some lube.

Lubing up his fingers, He pressed the middle one to that tight hole. He pressed it in just a little and Cas started to purr again.

He worked Cas open as quickly as he dared. Cas was moaning out Dean’s name and telling him to get on with it.

“Okay, kitten, just relax.” Cas lifted his head and frowned.

“I am  _ not _ a kitten!”

Dean smiled. “You’re my kitten.” He grabbed his cock and pushed in.

They both groaned.

Dean had been with plenty of men in his day. Women too, but he prefered men. But this? Being inside Cas? It was nothing like anything Dean had ever felt. 

Cas was hot inside, much hotter than a regular man, and tight. But there was this… power… it thrummed between them. Dean could almost hear it. 

He pushed in all the way, then pulled back until just the head of his dick was still in Cas, then thrust back in again. Cas met the thrust and there was the sound of bodies slapping together.

He’d intended to take it slow, make it last, but he couldn’t. He needed to possess Cas, mark him from the inside… 

He began a hard rhythm, slamming into Cas as hard as he could. It was rough and erotic and so needy… Cas met every thrust with one of his own, digging his fingers into the meat of Dean’s biceps. Cas was purring so loudly, Dean could feel it in his chest.

Dean was close, but he wanted Cas to come first. He sat back and grabbed Cas’ cock, using the lube left on his hand to make it easier. He began to run his hand up and down, but then Cas grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

“I’m close, I want to come on your cock.”

The words, combined with the sound of Cas’ voice sent a thrill through Dean. He grabbed Cas around the waist and pulled him up into his lap.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and Dean thrust up into him hard. 

Cas said Dean’s name just once, and came all over both of them.

Dean looked down, watching the spend shoot out of Cas’ cock and that was all it took. He came hard. 

At that exact moment, there was a sudden clap of thunder outside.

He saw stars and cried out Cas’ name. They clung to each other, Cas purring loud enough that Dean wanted to cover his ears. But of course, he didn’t.

When it was over, he collapsed on top of Cas, then rolled over. He was struggling to breathe. 

“Jesus, Cas…”

Cas just looked at him and smiled.

 


	3. Chapter 3

They laid there for a bit, just basking in the glow, and then Cas put his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around him.

Dean noticed the sudden quiet. Cas had stopped purring. Suddenly, Dean was worried. Why had Cas stopped purring?

“Cas? Hey buddy… you okay?”

Cas lifted his head and looked at Dean.

“I’m more than okay, Dean. Why do you ask?”

Dean looked sheepish. 

“You uh, you stopped purring. I just wondered…”

Cas grinned.

“I only purr when I’m in the throes of amazing sex, when I’m hurt or when I’m dying. Since none of those things is currently going on, stop worrying.”

Dean smiled, but asked, “You purr when you’re dying? How do you know?”

Cas smiled back. “I just know. It’s what cats do.”

Dean kissed him. “Okay, but never die, okay?”

Cas chuckled. “I’ll do my best.”

Dean grabbed his T shirt off the floor and wiped them both off, then laid down with Cas curled up against him and went to sleep.

He woke up a couple of hours later, covered in sweat and feeling like he was on fire. It took him a moment, but when he realized Cas was half on top of him and radiating heat like a heater turned on high, he chuckled. He wrapped his arms around the sleeping man and kissed the top of his head.

Cas grumbled and muttered, “No…” in his sleep.

Dean lay there, thinking about Cas. He was an unbonded familiar. That was interesting by itself. But the fact that he’d been in the alley next to where Dean lived was intriguing. He mulled over the chances that it was just a coincidence, but Dean didn’t really believe in coincidences.

He needed to piss, so he gently pushed Cas off him. Cas grumbled something unintelligible and rolled over. 

Dean smiled, and got up. He walked to the bathroom and pissed, then grabbed a clean pair of boxers from a drawer and walked to the kitchen. The potions he was making were laying there, still in need of attention, so he went back to work.

He’d been at it for about an hour when Cas walked in, looking even wilder than he had before. This time, he cleared his throat to announce that he was there.

“I woke up. You were gone.”

Dean smiled at him. “I woke up, decided to get these done. You were dead to the world.”

Cas walked to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

”I’m a cat. We need our sleep.”

Dean chuckled. “Noted. Are you hungry?’

Cas nodded, sitting down at the table.

Dean opened the refrigerator. “I’ll see what I can rustle up.”

A half an hour later, they were eating tuna melts and chips.

“I like tuna!” Cas took a huge bite.

Dean laughed. “Kinda thought you would. So Cas, can I ask you something?”

Cas nodded.

“Uh, why were you in that alley? And why were those dogs trying to kill you?”

Cas sighed and finished chewing.

“I was coming to see you, actually. And the dogs… were sent by witches who didn’t want me to find you.”

“Why?”

Cas smiled. “Why was I coming to see you, or why were witches trying to stop me?”

Dean bit his lip. “Uh, both.”

“I was coming to see you because I’ve heard good things about you and wanted to meet you. I honestly have no idea why certain witches wouldn’t want us to meet.”

Dean thought about it for a couple of minutes.

“So, who told you good things about me?”

Cas took another bite and chewed it.

“Your brother.”

“You know Sam?”

“I do, fairly well. I worked with him on that thing in Colorado. He never stopped talking about you.”

Dean was having trouble wrapping his head around what Cas was saying.

“Wait,  _ you’re _ the cat who saved Sam?”

Cas nodded.

Dean was shocked. Sam hadn’t said much about the cat that helped him, other than that the cat saved his ass.

“Uh, okay, thank you.”

“It was nothing. What concerns me is who doesn’t want us to meet, and why.”

Dean wiggled his eyebrows at Cas. “I can think of one reason.”

Cas smiled. “Well, yeah, there is that, big boy, but there has to be more than us knocking boots.”

Dean got serious. “Don’t you feel it? The… power between us? I mean, I’ve never felt anything like it before.”

Cas tilted his head. “You… felt that?”

Dean frowned. “How could I not feel it! It was like… fuck, I don’t have a word for what it felt like, but man, it was something else.”

Cas grinned. “Well, I guess we’re good together.”

Dean nodded. “I guess we are.”

Dean grabbed his phone and called Sammy.

“Hey bitch, how are you?”

Cas smiled because he could hear Sam calling Dean a jerk.

“So, Sam, uh, Castiel is here.”

Dean listened and smiled. 

“Yeah. We are getting along well…” he winked at Cas.

“So, here’s the deal. Cas was attacked by some dogs before he got to me. Apparently there are some witches who don’t want Cas and I to get together. Will you do your stuff and see if you can find out who they are?”

Cas walked over to Dean and ran his hands under Dean’s boxers and to just above his cock.

“And, uh, Sammy? Just text it to me, okay. Cas and I are going to be busy.”

He hung up and grabbed Cas. They kissed, wet and hot and messy. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room.

“We better be careful, or we’ll cause a tornado.” Cas smiled as he ran his fuzzy tongue into Dean’s mouth.

Cas rode Dean, his hands pressed against Dean’s ribs. Dean lay under him and tried to keep his eyes open, just wanting to take in the beautiful view. He kept his hands on Cas’ thighs.

When they came, at the same time again, the wind kicked up and it whistled around the building. It died down again when they uncoupled.

Cas rolled off and curled up next to Dean.

Dean looked at Cas and took a breath.

“Cas… I….”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips.

“Shh. I know, Dean. Me too.”

They lay together for a while, then Dean got up and came back with a warm wet cloth and cleaned himself and Cas off. Then he went and found his phone.

There were texts from Sam.

Dean walked back to the bedroom, where Cas was stretching languidly, looking for all the world like a satisfied cat.

“Sam found out who sent the dogs.”

Cas perked up. “Who?”

“Some guy named Zachariah.”

Cas’ eyes got dark. “Zachariah.”

Dean nodded. “You know who he is?”

Cas sat up. “You could say that. He’s been trying to get me to be his familiar for years. He’s really bad, Dean. Really bad.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Cas looked at him. “They know I’m here now. With you. I should leave.”

Dean was taken aback at how much it hurt to hear Cas say that.

“Fuck that, Cas. Stay here. Please. We can handle him.”

“Dean, you don’t know how powerful he is. I don’t want to put you in danger.”

Dean sighed, then grabbed Cas by the shoulders.

“And I don’t want you to leave. I don’t care how powerful he is. Together, we can handle anything. I can’t stand the idea of you, being out there… not  _ here. _ ”

Cas let his body relax, his face soften.

“I really don’t want to leave you, Dean. I just hope you know what you’re getting in to.”

“Well, I do. I understand, okay? But I’m not letting you leave.”

Cas kissed him on the nose.

“Sap.”

They made out for awhile, then Cas’ stomach growled.

Dean laughed. “Let’s get some dinner, kitten.”

Cas made a face. “I am not a kitten!”

Dean kissed him on the forehead. “I told you, you’re  _ my _ kitten.”

Cas chuckled. “Sap.”

They dressed. Dean found his tightest jeans and they still hung on Cas’ hips, but Dean wasn’t complaining.

Dean made his famous cheeseburgers.

“Where are they famous?” Cas asked.

“Among all my friends, that’s where.”

When Cas bit into one, he moaned.

“I see why they’re famous.”

Dean grinned. “Told ya! But if you keep moaning like that, we’re not gonna finish.”

Cas controlled himself.

After they were done, they went to the couch. Dean put on a movie and sat at the end of the couch with Cas stretched out and his head in Dean’s lap.

Dean discovered that when he ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, Cas purred softly. He didn’t mention it, he just knew Cas would stop if he said anything.

They were almost done with the movie when it happened.

The door blew off its hinges and when Dean jumped up, he was hit with a blast of power that stunned him.

When he came back to himself, he was in silver handcuffs.

A tall, overweight, bald man had Cas by the throat. 

“Zachariah, I’m guessing?” Dean looked at Cas. “You never told me how ugly he was.”

Zachariah turned and looked at him. “Yes, I would say it’s a pleasure to meet you, Winchester, but it’s actually not.”

Dean growled, “Let Cas go.”

Zachariah looked back at Cas.

“Not likely. But never fear, I’m not going to kill him. I need him. You? Not so much.”

Cas looked ready to cry. “Zachariah, please. Don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything. I’ll do anything you want. I’ll become your familiar, but not if you hurt him.”

Dean yanked at the cuffs. “Cas! No! Don’t do that!”

Cas looked at him, and winked. Dean’s mouth fell open. He never expected that.

Cas turned to Zachariah again. “Let him go, and I’ll do it. I swear. But you’ve got to let him go first. If you kill him, you’ll have to kill me too. I’ll never submit.”

Zachariah stood and looked between Cas and Dean, considering.

He stared at Cas. “I have your word?”

Cas nodded.

“No tricks?”

“No tricks.” Cas looked scared.

Zachariah let go of Cas’ throat and grabbed his arm. He drug Cas along as he walked to Dean.

He hesitated, but then the cuffs disappeared.

Cas yelled, “Dean, now!” and shifted.

Dean made a fist and sent a ball of power against the man.

Cas jumped on Zachariah and grabbed him by the throat in his powerful jaws.

Dean grabbed Cas by the scruff and sent another ball of light against Zachariah.

Zachariah disappeared in a ball of flame and fire.

Cas lay down, panting. Dean sank to the floor beside him, running his hand through Cas’ fur.

 

Cas was back in human form, and Dean grabbed him.

“Never do that again!”

Cas chuckled. “What exactly?”

Dean kissed him, then pulled back.

“Never offer to exchange yourself for me. I’d be dead without you anyway.”

Cas smiled. “But I’m  _ such _ a good liar. Don’t you think? I mean…”

Dean cut him off. “Yeah, you are a very good liar. I guess I’m gonna have to keep my eye on you from now on.”

Cas grinned. “I’m counting on it.”

 

And of course they bonded. They had adventures, helped Sam out a few times, but mostly they just lived and loved. They loved deeply, and forever.

 


End file.
